Golden Flames
by Vitalis Obitus
Summary: Team RWBY is overpowered by a single Grimm of unimaginable power, and one member is forced to follow in the footsteps of Summer Rose. Implied Freezerburn. Rated T for violence. RWBY One-shot Quick apology to fans of The War Begins: I'm really sorry to say this, but I will not be working on The War Begins anymore. I've completly lost my muse for it. I do apologise.


Flames. The golden fire raged around the Berserkers body, engulfing her in a bright light, blinding the Deathstalker before her. Team JNPR had taken down one at the beginning of the year fairly easily, however, that one was tiny in comparison to the size of this one. This Grimm was ancient. Hundreds of years older and a thousand times stronger than that one. It had pushed Team RWBY to the breaking point.

Ruby, a broken leg, Crescent Rose in half. Blake, one of her cat ears torn in two, blood running down her face Gambol Shroud still attached to the beast before her. Weiss, a large puncture wound to the leg, poison seeping through her blood, slowly paralysing her. Even the Golden Berserker wasn't unharmed. She was on fire, both literally and metaphorically. Her entire body was burning, charred skin falling from her body. The Grimm would kill them all.

Yang turned her head, her eyes resting on Ruby, Blake, then finally Weiss. In that moment, she knew exactly how Summer Rose, Ruby's mother, felt when she gave her own life. If she tried to run, she could live, but would be sacrificing her team. Ruby wouldn't make it far with her leg, Blake would pass out soon from blood loss, and Weiss wouldn't be able to move at all in a matter of minutes.

That left only one choice for the party girl. Use the flames to kill the Grimm that would harm her friends. That was it. The only choice. Yang Xiao Long would die here, going out fighting, and save the lives of the rest of Team RWBY. She didn't want to die. She wanted to watch her sister grow into the beautiful, confident huntress she knew she would be.

"Ruby!" Yang called out to her sister, turning her eyes back to the Grimm who was slowly approaching, as if mocking them. "Take Blake and Weiss and run! Just run! I'll kill this thing!" There wasn't any point in holding back the tears, they turned to steam right away anyway. She could hear her sister start to protest and cut her off. "If you stay, we all die... Just let me protect you one last time... Please, Ruby... "

She heard nothing, her head turned slowly to see Blake pulling on Ruby's arm, trying to get her to move. She did, reluctantly, moving over to assist Weiss. "I love you... Ruby, Weiss, Blake... All of you... Thank you." Blake nodded, Ruby, tears flowing down her face, couldn't speak. Weiss, the Ice Queen who she wanted to hear from the most, was too far gone from the poison, couldn't say a word. She was leaning against a tree, and almost completely immobile, either through fear, shock, or the poison that had taken a hold of her. Faster than normal, as to be expected from something this size.

Her head back round just in time to see the golden stinger of the Deathstalker fly towards her. She somersaulted backwards, landing with one foot behind the other, in a crouch position, her right fist planted firmly against the ground. Ember Celica was out of shells, limiting her speed, but with the amount of punishment she had taken so far, and the amount of rage building inside her, she hardly needed them.

She sprung herself forward, launching herself towards the massive Deathstalker with ease. Normally, she would have made a witty remark, or a pun, but this wasn't the time for that now. Ember Celica activated, covering her hands, enhancing her raw strength. As the beast was about to sweep a large claw at her, she sprung into the air, soaring into the sky, using her flames to give her that bit of a boost. Whilst spinning, she could see Blake supporting Ruby, slowly dragging Weiss away between the two of them. "Stay safe..." Yang closed her eyes as she began the decent towards the top of the Deathstalker, heading for where the white bone armour had a slight crack that Ruby and Blake had made earlier.

Ember Celica hit it's mark, cracking the shell even more, leaving a large dent, whilst also igniting the creature, a blood-curdling roar leaving the creatures throat. The Grimm thrashed around, throwing Yang from it's back, then charging at her madly the moment she hit the floor. She pushed herself back up to her feet, only to be knocked to the side by the large claw of the beast. The Berserker was launched across the plains until she hit her against a tree, breaking her back in a few places. The pain only served to increase the flames. She picked herself up once more, the Deathstalker turning to face her once more, its formerly white shell turning black with soot from the flames.

Time to end this, she thought to herself. The only think keeping her up was knowing that if she didn't end this Grimm now, her family, Ruby, Blake and Weiss would fall victim to this monster. She rushed at the beast, this time, when she saw the golden stinger fly towards her, she dropped to the floor, sliding under the beast and unleashing a barrage of punches to its underbelly, then, just as she was about to get out from under it's underside, she gave one final, much harder punch, intent on flipping it over. She succeeded, although the force of the punch shattered her arm, breaking it in multiple places. Her left arm was now useless. but the beast was flipping over, landing on it's back, it's stinger sprawled out behind it. It was trapped, it was as good as dead now.

She stood up once more, using her right arm to push herself up, then walked over to the beast. Her flames slowly dying down. Blood dripped from her arm, back, and chest, her clothes burned and torn. Standing was now becoming a problem. She stumbled towards the creature as fast as she could. Only one thing in mind. Punch through it's throat with all your might. And she did just that. She ran up behind it, using the last of her strength, launching herself onto its stomach and then, bouncing on it once to get the height she needed, then began her freefall towards it's head, her fist making contact with its throat, going straight through the flesh, and at the same time, using up the last of her flames to ignite the area around her, a wave of flames going in every direction, making sure the creature was dead.

As she lay on the floor from exhaustion and pain, unable to move, she heard a voice. "Yang." It called out. It sounded like Ruby, but she couldn't be sure. It was slightly too... Controlled. Opening her eyes, she saw a figure in a pale red cloak,

"Ruby...?" Her voice came out slowly, slightly broken and pained.

"No, But thank you, daughter." Yangs vision cleared at those words. The cape wasn't pale red, it was white, and the figure was much taller than Ruby. It reminded her of Summer.

"Mother? Is... Ruby okay?" She thought it was strange that she willingly accepted this figure as her mother, or rather, stepmother, although, she might already be dead.

"She is, as is Blake and Weiss... Thanks to you. I'm sorry you had to die, just like I did, but you will not be forgotten."

"Thank you... Mother..." Yangs eyes closed slowly, the final breath leaving her lips as she died, surrounded by golden flames, crimson blood, and the corpse of possible the largest Grimm to roam The Emerald Forest. She died with a smile on her face, content with the fact she had saved her team, her family, and had one last chance to speak with her mother, even if it was just a hallucination.


End file.
